Jin's Epic Takeover: Naruto
by The Next Kitsune
Summary: The child of destiny, Naruto Uzumaki, has yet another friend to bring back from the darkness. Will he accompish this goal or will the darkness takeover Shirashi Jin and the world be torn asunder?


**What's up readers?! The Next Kitsune here with yet another installment of Jin's Epic Takeover! This time we see if the Naruto world can handle the Jin experince!**

**Yes, our favorite knucklehead gets either a priceless ally or the best bad guy his world has ever seen! To be honest readers Im leaning towards the bad guy. But we will see after this first chapter. Also for my story, I have moved three people around in the timeline for it to come out right.**

**Disclaimer: TNK does not own Naruto that belongs to Kishimoto sensei. TNK does own Jin, his OC**.

**[Village Of Konohagakure no Sato 16 years after Kyuubi**

It was a beautiful day in Konohagakure no sato, the village was rebuilt and nothing could really go wrong. Jin is a teen of 17 years old. He has black spiky hair, onyx eyes, and tan skin. He is wearing black ninja sweats, a black shirt with a red strip going across it, and black ninja sandals.

Jin is a resident of the now nearly abandoned Uchiha District. It been since the Uchiha Massacre and its population is now down to 6 people: Shirashi Jin, Uzumaki Kushina, Nohara Rin, Uchiha Satsuki, and Uchiha Sasuke.

Taking every alleyway and back road he could, Jin, used every trick he had to avoid the daily mob looking for him. "Hn, these idiots have no idea." Jin muttered as he finally reached the Konoha Ninja Academy.

[Konoha Ninja Academy: Class 2]

Jin attends the academy with the heirs of each prominent clan of Konoha. Then some of the less prominent clans, such as the Uchiha, Nara, and Hyyuga only to name a few. Some of the teens in the class were kids of members of the Civilian Counsel.

Jin scoffed, "Civilians" he muttered as A blur of orange crashed thru the wall. He sighed, "Naruto." He looked up at Jin, and gave his signature grin. "Jin good to see you, datebayo!" Jin nodded. "Sakura again?" Jin asked with a knowing expression. "Yup!" excited as always. Jin helped him up and walked to the back of the classroom after greeting Iruka. Then, he sat back at his normal seat inbetween Uzumaki Kushina, and Uchiha Satsuki.

"Took you time there Jin." Kushina said in a joking tone. "Dam fangirls, and if not for the mob of jinchuriki haters everyday I'd be here way before anyone. Back in Kumo I revered as a protector along with two others." Yes, Jin is not native to Konoha. He is a component of an uneasy alliance between Konoha and Kumo.

"Look, Jin just stop complaining, when we graduate we can do whatever we want." Satsuki said in a playful tone. Jin shot his eyes towards her without even turning his head. He smiled,"I like that idea especially since..." his sentence faded as he whispered something into her ear. As Jin continued Satsuki started to blush a deeper and deeper red than the shade before.

"Ok Class today are Team Assignments." Iruka said as class started. Going through the less notable teams, he finally got to the prime of the class. "Team 7 is made up of Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura..." said orange clad ninja cheered as the pink haired fangirl groaned in disappointment, "and Uchiha Sasuke." then both teammates emotions turned 360 degrees, as Naruto groaned and the fangirl cheered. Jin chuckled, and Satsuki smirked "I know what your thinking Jin, but its just more of a chance to be teamed with you."

"Settle down class." Iruka said as it was getting a little out of hand."Ok Team 8 Hyyuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, and Aburame Shino." The only show of emotion was from Kiba who cheered. "Hey Hinata!" Kushina shouted to her. "If that mutt does anything to you, you come tell me and, Jin and I will knock him around for you." she promised the Hyyuga heiress, Jin then started laughing which in turn made Kibas face turn red in anger. "Thats it, Jin!" Kiba yelled in complete anger. "Me, you, outside, Taijutsu fields, NOW!" He yelled Jin.

"Now Kiba I..." Iruka tried to get ahold of the situation, but was interrupted by Sasuke. "Iruka sensei let the mutt learn his place Jin is an elite, trained by an elite taijutsu master back in Kumo." Sasuke said as they all rushed outside.

**[Taijutsu training fields]  
**  
Jin and Kiba stood at the center of all the training arenas, before their impromtu match, Kiba laid down the rules. "Ok smartass here the rules, Taijutsu only, winner is declared when the other yells 'mercy'." Kiba said said with a smirk. Jin stood there not showing an expression.

"Fine, Kiba..." Jin started as he got into a Hummingbird stance."...It's you match to lose."

**[END]**

**Kiba ever the hothead, has challenged Jin to a Taijutsu Mercy mnatch. What had happened for the uneasy alliance, that brought Jin to Konoha?** **Why does Jin live in the Uchiha district with a bunch of females and only one other male? All will be revealed next time on Jin's Epic Takeover: Naruto!**

**If your new to my series allow me to explain what is happening. Jin Shirashi is my OC. Jin is being entered into each anime pick by you the reads to either help out the main character or actually BE the main character or villian. As of right now I have part 2 of the poll. you MUST pick 6 as only the top 12 will be used in the series.**


End file.
